


Count on Me

by AnnaWinch



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWinch/pseuds/AnnaWinch
Summary: After a bad experience in the Love field, Felciity decided to start over in a new town, shutting all the love out of her life.After 5 years in Ivy town Oliver thought that he had his life under control until she met a blonde woman, he starts to think that maybe it is time to give a love a changeCan Felicity’s Present and Oliver’s past let them be together and find the true love in each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I am back with this fic.
> 
> This fic is based on a book a read last year, and I want it to become an Olicity fic. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, thank you to my Beta she did a wonderful work.

She should have known better, should have seen the signs, she was the “other woman.” She’d been the on to ask Ray to keep their relationship a secret. She knew that dating someone with a big last name would cause problems, and here she was crying because Ray Palmer had announced his engagement with another woman.

She cried all night and had enough, she refused to be the girl who spent her entire life crying over a man. She wouldn’t do that again. She took her computer and sent an email to Palmer Tech’s HR department with her resignation letter and decided to become a ghost, she erased Felicity Smoak.

It was time to do another big move.

Felicity looked at rental websites to find a place to run away to. She found a house in Ivy Town, she emailed the owner. Ivy Town was going to be her home for the next year.

* * *

Felicity parked her car in front of her new house. She got out of the car and smiled at the man standing on the small front porch.

“You must be Felicity Smoak,” the man offered his hand.

“Yes, and you must be Mr. Diggle,” Felicity shook his hand.

“Please call me John,” he told her.

“Ok, John. Nice to meet you,” Felicity smiled.

“Nice to meet you too. Let me show you the house,” John smiled.

Both of them entered the house, it was beautiful, Felicity thought. To the left of the entrance was the living room there is a white sofa accented with gray and blue pillows, a coffee table and a chair. On the right was a small dining table with four white chairs.

“And here we have the kitchen,” John pointed.

“Wow, it’s big, and I love that it's open to the dining area too,” Felicity said.  

Felicity and Diggle went upstairs, the house had two bedrooms, one of them was furnished with a big bed in the center, a big window, and a small desk and a chair next to the window. Felicity entered the bathroom, she saw the tub and smiled.

“Thank you, John, this is a beautiful place. It's perfect,” Felicity said.

“Johnny?” Felicity heard a feminine voice.

“That’s my wife Lyla, she’s the one who made this place look beautiful,” Diggle explained.

Downstairs, Felicity saw Lyla, a beautiful woman holding a baby girl about two years old. “Hi! I’m Felicity Smoak.” Felicity greets.

“Lyla Diggle, this little nugget is Sara,” Lyla put her hand on the baby Sara's head.

“Nice to meet you, Sara,” Felicity smiled, and the little girl waves her hand.

“Have you thought about what you want to do with the empty room?” Lyla asked.

“Not really,” Felicity said.

“Well, I think we'll leave you to get settled,” Lyla said.

John helped Felicity unloading the car. He carried the big things with ease and they finished quickly. John and his family said their goodbyes and leaving Felicity with a bunch of boxes to unpacked. She started with the smaller ones, she was exhausted after an hour, her back aches. After four cups of coffee Felicity couldn’t go to sleep, so she decided to go out and explore her new home.

Felicity remembered driving past a Coffee shop on her way through town.

She entered Verdant, "green" is a weird name for a coffee shop, she thought. She saw the young man who was taking the orders behind the counter. Felicity read his name tag, Roy.

“Welcome to Verdant, how can I help you?” Roy asked her.

“I'll have a Chamomile tea,” Felicity answered.

Felicity got her drink, she looked around for a place to sit, she saw a room with a sign that read “Books.” Felicity smiled as she walked toward the room. A large room, ceiling-high bookshelves on all four walls and a large bay window with a seat, a big table in the center like a library.

“This is amazing,” Felicity said out loud, then she noticed she wasn't alone “Sorry I didn’t see you.”

The tall man was putting books on a shelf, he smiled at her and said, “Don’t worry, pick a book and have a seat.”

Felicity instead started to walk around reading the titles of the books, “This is a great idea, look at all these books.”

The man said, “Thank you, my sister helped me to put all this together, she also sends me books,” he shows her the ones in a box.

“So you and your sister did all this,” Felicity looked at him.

“Not all, some people bring a copy of their favorite books.” He smiled.

The handsome man left her alone to enjoy the books. Felicity thinks this place is wonderful. A few of the boxes waiting for her at her new home had a few books that belonged here.

Felicity snuck a peek at the handsome man working, he was friendly to each customer, calling some of them by name. Suddenly the handsome man looked back at her and she gave him an awkward wave, Felicity realized that was her queue to leave.

 

* * *

Oliver finished putting the new books on the shelf that his sister Thea had sent him, with a note that, “For you Ollie… xoxo Thea.”  He smiled at the note, grateful of his sister believed in him, helping with his small business.

A female voice took him out of his thoughts, he turned around. A pretty blonde woman with a ponytail walked into the room. She wore glasses and a red shirt, she held a cup of tea in her hands. She startled when she noticed him, apologizing for interrupting. He said it was okay, and she should pick a book.

Instead of taking a seat she walked around the room. Fingers tailed over the book titles. Oliver couldn't take his eyes off her. He had never her seen her before, he wondered if she was visiting or planning to stay in the area. She was tiny, barely reached his shoulders. Her blue jeans hugged her hips. He was sure she did not realize she was reading the titles out loud or commuting on if she had read it or not.

She asked about the store and suddenly he was telling her about Thea and the books, and how this little book exchanged worked.

Oliver left her to the books and her cup of tea.

He helped Roy with the customers, at the counter. He greeted the repeat customers asked about families health. He kept an eye on the woman in the other room whenever she wasn't looking. Oliver caught Roy staring at him.

“What is wrong with your face?” Roy asked.

Annoyed, Oliver asked, “What do you mean?”

“You're smiling,” Roy joked.

Oliver rolled his eyes at his friend, he looked at the blonde with glasses, found her looking at him. He smiles at her and gave her an awkward little wave, and it hit him Roy was right, Oliver Queen was genuinely smiling.

* * *

Felicity got back to her new home, her back still aching, her body refused to continue unpacking. She picked up her cell phone to text her friend Curtis. Her stomach growled with hunger. She cursed when she remembered that she hadn’t gone shopping.

The doorbell rang almost on cue. On the other side of the door was John with an invitation to have dinner at his house. Lyla made a wonderful chicken pasta salad Felicity felt ashamed of how much she actually ate. Lyla assured her that it was ok.

“I went to Verdant,” Felicity said while she was drinking her lemonade. “It’s an awesome place, although I haven’t tried the coffee, yet.”

John smiled, “Oliver's done a good job at that place.”

Oliver, Felicity thought, so that was his name. “Do you know him?” Felicity asked, failing to hide her curiosity.

“Oliver is a good man, he came to the town about five years ago and started the shop by himself. He is a good friend to ours.” Lyla smiled at Felicity.

“Yes, he also helped me with a few repairs for your new home,” John said.

“He’s also single, in case you were wondering,” Lyla offered with a smile.

Perfect, Felicity thought, now Lyla thought she is interested in the coffee shop owner. But before they can ask about her relationship status Felicity got up and thanked them for dinner. She waved off John’s offer to walk her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday was his day off, as always Oliver got up early put on his pants, his green hoodie and went for a run. While running the only thing on his mind was the blonde woman at his coffee shop yesterday. 

When he arrived home, he saw someone sitting outside of Verdant, and it was the blonde woman with glasses. He crossed the street and stepped in front of her, “Hi,” she jumped at his voice. Oliver tried to suppress the quick smile of amusement.

“That’s was rude,” she said.

“Sorry, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I came for coffee and maybe something to eat. But I guess you don’t open early on Sundays,” she explained.

Early? Oliver looked at his watch, it was 9:30 am, this wasn’t early. He smiled, “we’re not open on Sundays.”

“Oh,” she sighed.  

Oliver pulled his keys out, “I’ll make an exception for you.” He walked past her to open the door.

“No, no… This is obviously your day off. I'll probably find somewhere else to go,” she took a step back.

“There’s nothing opened on Sunday,” He said with a shrug.

Oliver watched doubt cross her face, while she looked up and down the empty street. She bit her lip and smiled. She followed him into Verdant.

She looked back at him and said, “I’m Felicity Smoak by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Felicity, I’m Oliver,” he went behind the counter and asked her, “What do you want?”

“A Mocha and a croissant, if you have it,” she smiled and added, “a big Mocha.”

Oliver smiled, handed her a croissant before he prepared her large Mocha. She wandered back toward the books while he started to work on the stack of paperwork he’d been avoiding. He shifted through a few papers before giving up. He'd been distracted by watching her reading a book.

She sat in the morning sunlight, her knees curled up on the chair. Her lower lip caught between her teeth.

He wondered what she was reading.

For the first time in a long time Oliver thought about dating again, and maybe Felicity would be the right person to ask.

 

* * *

Monday Felicity woke up with a big smile. She spent her entire Sunday in the shop with Oliver. When she got home all she could think about was how he looked in that green hoodie and sweaty. They hadn’t talked much but for Felicity watching him worked was worth it.

“Felicity, stop thinking about him. You didn’t come here to get involved with a man.” She reminded herself and started to unpack the last boxes.

By noon Felicity was done unpacking, and the house started to look like her place, she smiled, “This could be a good new beginning. You have this Smoak.” She took her car keys and went grocery shopping.

When she got back to her place, she made some PB and J sandwiches, and sit in front of her computer, she started to work on her codes because she didn’t want Ray to find her. After a long day working on her codes, Felicity read her emails, Curtis had sent her some work already. Curtis was a freelancer and he offered to send her some of his jobs so she could make some money.

Bored at her home, Felicity decides to go to Verdant to start working on her new project. When she arrived, she went to the counter said hi to Roy and asked for an Iced Mocha. Minutes later she saw Oliver coming to her table with a slice of a pie.

“Here, this is on me,” Oliver put the pie on the table.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Felicity smiled. “I'd never refuse pie.”

“It’s a welcomed gift,” he took a seat at her table, “you have to pay for the next one.”

“Only if it's a good pie,” Felicity took a bite of it and closed her eyes. It was the best pie she'd ever eaten in her entire life, “This is so good.”

Oliver smiled at her and she asked: “Who made this?”

“I did,” Oliver answered.

“No way!!!! You’re a genius.” Felicity ate more pie.

“What are you working on?” Oliver asked, pointing at her computer.

Felicity explained to him about her work. She smiled when Oliver apologized to explain he didn’t understand anything she was saying.  He said he didn't mind, he like listening to her talk. He thought it was cool she worked from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments on the first chapter, I hope you can enjoy this one as well.
> 
> And don't forget to let me know your thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

Curtis sent Felicity a lot of projects during the week, she had been working every day. She felt exhausted by the end of the day, and she didn’t understand why. The projects were easy to do if you're Felicity Smoak, but she always finds herself taking a nap every afternoon. 

One afternoon when Felicity was ready to head to Verdant, Felicity saw Lyla outside of her house.

“Felicity, Hi,” Lyla smiled at her.

“Hi Lyla, how are you?” Felicity asked.

“I’m good, and you? How are you settling in?” Lyla asked.

“I’m happy. I have a lot of work keeping me busy. I’m going to Verdant for a cup of coffee actually,” Felicity blushed. Why did she blush? She goes to Verdant every day, for great coffee, right?

“Well,” Lyla stepped close to her, “This Saturday there is a Country music in a bar near town, John and I are wondering if you wanted to come with us?”

Felicity thought about it, she was about to finish the last project that Curtis had sent her, and she really was looking forward to a Saturday off. She planned to sleep all day, maybe she would stop feeling exhausted all the time.

But she couldn’t say no to Lyla.

“It sounds like fun,” Felicity said.

* * *

On Saturday night Felicity picks a white T-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of combat boots to go out with the Diggle’s. She left her hair down. She waited for the Diggle’s to arrive outside her house, they were driving her. She climbed in the back seat of their car excited for the evening ahead.

When they finally arrived, Felicity was astonished. The stage was huge, people were on the dance floor moving to the rhythm of the band. Food coming out of the kitchen, tables, and chair set around the floor where people can sit and eat.

“Come on,” Lyla grabbed her hand.

John, Lyla, and Felicity took a seat in one of the empty tables. John looked over her shoulder and waved someone over. Felicity turned around and saw  Oliver and Roy.

“Glad, you could make it,” John said.

“Me too,” Roy smiled at her and said, “I’m Roy Harper by the way.”

Felicity smiled, “Felicity Smoak.”

Both men joined them, they talked about work. John mentioned Oliver hadn’t seen him at the gym, Oliver told him he was to busy at Verdant. The five of them eat and drink, it doesn’t escape to Felicity that Oliver didn't choose an alcoholic drink that night.

After a while Felicity and Oliver got close to the stage, to enjoyed the music, when they announced another band, Oliver got close to her ear and said, “Let’s get water.” Oliver took Felicity’s hand and lead her through the crowd.

Oliver took a bottle for Felicity and another for him. They found a place where the music wasn’t as loud and took a seat next to each other.

“Why did you come to Ivy Town?” Oliver asked her.

Felicity looked at him and then looked at her bottle, “I’m running away.” Felicity looked up, “How long have you been living in Ivy Town?”

Oliver took a big breath and said, “Five years,” Oliver looked at her, “I was running away too.”

“A man?” Oliver suddenly asked.

Felicity gave him a shy smile, “Yes. I came for a new start. Maybe this time I can do things right.” Oliver nodded, she added. “I want Ivy Town to be my home.”

“It will. It did for me,” Oliver said.

That night Oliver understood that maybe Felicity wasn’t looking something romantic at this point, he could see in her eyes that she was still hurt by a man. Oliver decided he’d give Felicity his friendship, it’s what she needed right now.

* * *

On Sunday morning, Felicity woke up tired and nauseated. She spent most of her morning with her face in the toilet. “Stupid food from the bar,” Felicity said to herself.

By noon Felicity felt a little better, and she couldn't stop thinking about Oliver. How nice he'd been with her since she came to town. She wondered if Oliver could be interested in more than being her friend. It didn't matter Felicity was afraid to give her heart to a man again.

The week passed with Felicity sickness still there, she spent most of the day in her bathroom, she almost stopped eating some of her favorite foods. Lyla tried to give her some herbal tea, but nothing seemed to work.

After her dinner ends up in the toilet again Felicity opened one of the cabinets and noticed the tampon package that hasn't been used. Felicity started to do the math and she was pretty sure that she hadn’t had her period. Felicity went out to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test.

When she arrived home, she followed the instructions, waited the three minutes and saw the results.

Felicity was pregnant, alone in a new town.

Felicity felt the tears filling her eyes and coming down her cheeks. What was she supposed to do now? Felicity got out of her bathroom, lay down on her bed and she falls asleep.

When she woke up it was past midnight, she didn’t know what to do until she saw a picture of her and her mother. Her mother raised Felicity by herself. Felicity could do it too. She’d raise her child on her own like her mother. And suddenly Felicity thought about Oliver, one week ago she was thinking about dating him and now, she realized that they'd never be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver tried not notice that Felicity hadn’t been in Verdant for two weeks, but he failed. Every time he heard someone open the door, he looked up to see if it was her but nothing.

He was a mess on the job.  He got orders wrong. And he just spilled a latte on a table. “I’m so sorry,” Oliver cleans up, “the next one will be on us.”

When he gave the customer his new latte, Oliver went behind the counter prepared a Mocha, took a slice of apple pie he made that morning, took her car keys and told Roy: “I’ll be right back.”

Oliver arrived at Felicity’s home and noticed that the lights were on, so that means she was there. He went up the stairs and rang the bell.

Felicity opened her door and looked surprised. The first thing that Oliver noticed was Felicity looked tired like she hasn’t been sleeping.

“Oliver, hi,” Felicity said.

Oliver smiled and showed her the mocha and pie, “Hi, I noticed that you weren’t around Verdant, so I bring some provisions.”  

Felicity took the mocha and pie, and say “Thank you, but you didn’t have to,” she looked back to the inside of the house and said, “Come in.”

Oliver took a look at her house, it was the first time that he was there, after he had helped John to fixed things.

“Felicity,” he put his hands in his pockets, “Have you been sick? Are you ok?”

Felicity looked at him and gave him a little smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “I’m fine Oliver, it's just I have a lot of work lately.” She put herself in front of the dinner table. “I guess that left me a little drained, I don’t know, maybe I’ve been homesick.”

Oliver nodded, he understood the feeling, he felt that way every day. He missed his friends, and his sister, Thea, but since he met Roy and the Diggle’s, the sadness was easier to handle. So Oliver would help Felicity with that.

“You looked like you need a day off,” he said.

Felicity looked at him like she was going to cry. Crap, he thought, I suck like a friend. “I didn’t mean that you looked bad or anything.”

“I know Oliver, I will keep it in mind,” she said.

“Felicity, would you come to the Saturday Special with me?” Oliver asked.

“No, Oliver,” Felicity answered.

“You won’t or you don’t want to come with me?” Oliver insisted.

“Oliver, I’m not in a position to go out with anyone. I cry if the sun comes out or if it’s cloudy and I overreact to everything else. I'm not a good company right now,” she looked down. “I’m not in a good place to date.”

Oliver knew what she meant, and also part of him want to change her mind, but maybe not today. “Did you think I was asking you for a date,” he gave her his a playful smile. “When I mean  ‘with me’, I am really talking about Roy and the Diggle’s.”

Felicity laughed a little.

“Tell you what, think about it, and tell the Diggle’s if you decide to go.” Oliver walked toward the door. “Good night Felicity, and if you ever need anything you can call me.”

* * *

Felicity decided to go to the Saturday Special, as always John offered her to go in one car, so she agreed happily.

When they arrived, Oliver was already there, he sat with her and explain all the logistics of the Saturday Special, apparently, people cooked their favorite dish and the bring it here and people just eat. Great, Felicity though just went she can’t stand food right now.

She picked up a plate and put some food on it, she didn’t want people to ask why she wasn’t eating. Maybe if she just played with her food nobody will notice it.

The evening went well, Felicity asked how Oliver and John met.

“Well I needed someone to kick my ass,” Oliver laughed, “Actually, before Verdant I really need a place to put my energy in, so Diggle trained me in his gym.”

“Diggle?” Felicity asked.

“It’s the what everyone calls me, but John is ok,” he smiled at Felicity.

Baby Sara was getting a little impatient, so John and Lyla decide to call the night off. “She is tired, maybe we should go,” Lyla told Diggle.

Felicity got up at the same time that John and Lyla, but Lyla stopped her, “No, you can stay a little more. I’m pretty sure that Oliver can take you home.”

“I’ll love to,” Oliver said. 

Felicity hesitated for a moment, but then she nodded and said goodbye to the Diggle’s.  When they were gone Felicity looked at Oliver and said, “Can we go for a walk, I ate a lot.” She noticed that Oliver looked at her plate that was almost full, but he nodded and got up.

* * *

Oliver was happy that Felicity asked him to go for a walk, he always looked for an opportunity to get to know her better, but right now she wasn’t as talkative as she used to.

They both walked for a while in silence, until Felicity walked forward to a bench she took a seat, closed her eyes. Oliver couldn’t stop thinking about wanting to kiss her, he just wanted to press his lips against hers.

Oliver stepped in front of her, he didn’t know what to say so he was there watching her. Until she opens her eyes and said: “There’s something you should know about me.”

“Ok,” Oliver said confused.  

“After I graduated from MIT, I went to Coast City,” Felicity began, “I got a good job and met a guy, I kind of fell in love.” She smiled a little. “So I went all in for him, and he broke my heart.”

Oliver wanted to hug her and assured her that everything will be alright, that he was there for her.

“I messed up badly,” Felicity put her face in her hands.

“Here,” Oliver kneels in front of her, and took her hands out her face, “Everybody messes up, at some point Felicity.” He smiled at her.

“Well, I got the big price here,” she got up, “I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stick around, maybe the idea for an unplanned pregnancy didn't like to some of you!! But I appreciate your thoughts about it and also glad that you decided to stay, hope you enjoy the ride. 
> 
> Always want to read you!!! 
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... But here it is... Enjoy!

Felicity told Oliver, unable to keep it a secret without it making her crazy. Also because she didn't want things with Oliver go further at least not in this circumstance.

“Oliver?” Felicity said.

Oliver was quiet, he got up and walked away. He left her there alone.

Felicity started to cry while she didn’t see any sign of Oliver, and she started to walk to her house. Oliver had just left her. Of course, he had left her, she is pregnant with another man-child.

She got to her place and took a shower, she cried a little bit more. But then she decided to stop crying for Oliver. They were just friends right, I mean she flirted with him and vice versa, but nothing more and definitely won’t be something more now.

Felicity took out her phone to call Curtis when she heard her doorbell ring, she got up and opened the door.

* * *

 

Oliver was stupid, how could he had left Felicity alone, she needed him now. That’s why she had told him that she was pregnant because she needed a friend. So here he was in front of her door, hoping that she would open it.

He rang the bell again when Felicity opened the door, he noted that her eyes were red. She'd been crying, and he was mad at himself because he gave her more pain.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Can we talk?” Oliver said.

He saw Felicity hesitate, but then she let him in. He stopped in the middle of the living room.

She looked at him and asked: “Would you like water or ice tea.”

He looked at her and said: “Water will be just fine.

“You can have a seat,” she pointed to the couch and went to her kitchen. She came back with his glass of water and gave it to him.

He took a sip of water and began, “I’m sorry, I didn’t react the best way. Can you forgive me?”

Felicity didn’t answer right away, she kept looking into his glass of water, “I only found out a week ago, Oliver,” then she looked up. “I wasn’t trying to trap you. I wasn’t planning on luring you to my bed and then pretend that you were the father. I guess, I just wanted to be honest with you.” Felicity explained.

“I don’t think that you would do something like that,” Oliver said.

She almost smiled, “You hardly know me.”

“It’s the way I read you,” Oliver said.

She got up and said: “I’m only 6 or 7 weeks pregnant. Believe me, this was not planned. I decided to have this baby and be a better person.” She breathed. “So, I accept your apology. Good night.”

Did she shut him out? No way, Oliver was here for her, so he didn’t move and decided to be honest with her too. “I need to tell you something about me.”

“Are you pregnant too?” She joked and then she got serious. “Oliver, do you think whatever you have to say matters now? I mean we are going to separate ways, so what’s the point?”

Oliver moves close to Felicity, “I don’t want to go anywhere, Felicity. I’d like to be your friend.”

“You mean, do what is right and be a friend to the poor pregnant woman, who has nobody in this town?” Felicity taunted.

Oliver took a big breath while he put his hands on his head, Felicity really was making it hard for him, “Felicity I meant it, you can count on me.” He looked around, “I’m pretty sure that you are feeling lonely right now.”

A tear came down from Felicity’s eyes, she looked at him and said, ”Ok, tell me.”

“You might notice, that I haven’t told you my last name,” Felicity nodded at him, so he continues, “I’m Oliver Queen, and 5 years ago I did something stupid, that had bad consequences. I decided to put my last name behind me and start over again.” That’s what he can share right now, that he also needed a second chance in his life and he found it here.

Felicity got up and said, “Well, I am glad we’ve got things out, now we know where both stand.”

Oliver looked confused, and asked: “Where’s that?”

“Well, I’m pregnant and you are an ex-billionaire that got bored of his life, and life goes on.”

“You’re right,” he got up and started to walk to the door, but then he looked back and said: “Felicity, If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me” and he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, so sorry that I do not answer most of the comments but I don't know how to do it without giving you too much information. But I am really happy that you let me know your thoughts


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Oliver's past is here.

Felicity couldn’t believe the words that she said to Oliver. They were mean, but she didn’t want to be involved with someone with a big name again. She did that with Ray and she ended up heartbroken and a baby inside of her. 

She tried to sleep, but she couldn’t, she only saw Oliver’s face every time she closed her eyes. Oliver came back to her, he didn’t have to do that, but he did, she needed to do the same for him. 

Felicity got up and took her computer and google Oliver Queen, she saw videos of him punching a cop, drunk in front of paparazzi, until she got to the article that said that Robert Queen had died in a car accident and his son Oliver were the only one that had survived. And then nothing, Oliver Queen had disappeared from the media not even Moira or Thea talked about him. 

After that Felicity understood why Oliver came back, he wanted to be with her. He perfectly understands what is to be alone in a new place, trying to get your life together. And also Felicity had seen how different Oliver was from Ray, so she decided to accept his friendship. 

Sunday morning Felicity took her car and went to Verdant, she didn’t know where Oliver lived. When she arrived, she saw the closed sign, “I should ask John to tell me Oliver address,” She waited for him in her car. 

After a few minutes, he saw him running to the other side of the street wearing a gray hoodie. She got out of the car, “Oliver!” she crossed the street.

“Felicity, what are you doing here?” Oliver looked down at her. 

“I think we need to talk,” she said. 

Oliver nodded and then lead her to Verdant, “Of course you live here.” Felicity whispered. 

Oliver smile and said, “I don't live here.”

Felicity nodded and she followed him to the books area. 

“Take a seat, I’ll get some food,” he said. 

Felicity waited for Oliver, fortunately, he arrived pretty quick with two sandwiches and two glasses of orange juice. 

“Here it’s a cheese sandwich and juice,” Olive handed it to her. 

Felicity took the sandwich, she wasn’t afraid of the morning sickness, she was hungry. “You are really something, you know that?” Felicity said.

He smiled and said, “You too.”

They ate in silence, and when Felicity finished her sandwich, she said: “I’m sorry for my reaction to last night, it wasn’t fair,” she looked at him. “But I don’t have a good experience with men that have big last names.” 

She noticed that Oliver looked down at her belly, and she knew that he understood that she was talking about the baby's father. 

“Felicity I know last night I hurt you, but believe me that was never my intention,” He took her left hand. 

“Oliver I know, and I forgive you. I’m here because I’ll really like to hear your story.” Oliver left her hand goes and Felicity hugs herself. 

Oliver took a big breath and began to speak, “My family had always had a plan for my future, I should be the next CEO of Queen Consolidated. Follow in my father’s steps, but I didn’t want to. So I did what any person my age with money would do.

I started to party, got drunk almost every night with my friend Tommy. I was kicked out of three different colleges. My parents didn’t know what to do with me. God,” He put one hand on his face, “Even I didn’t know what to do with myself.

“Years passed, and Tommy figure out what to do with his life, I felt so left out, I lost myself in alcohol.” Oliver got up and started to reshelve the books, “One night I got drunk and end up in jail because someone put drugs in my pockets,” Oliver looked at her, “I never did drugs in my life.” Felicity didn’t know why but she believed him. 

“My father went for me at the police station, he paid a lot of money to get me out. He told me I was born to be a better man that it was in my blood because I was a Queen. I got mad and yelled, I told him that I didn’t want to run the family business, that I was tired of being a failure because he wants me to be like him.” 

Oliver stopped talking, and Felicity noticed that he was doing the best to not let the tears out, when she was about to get up, Oliver started again, “A drunk driver hit us, neither of us saw it coming. I woke up three days later, with my mom next to me telling me that my dad had died in the car accident.” Oliver got back to sit next to her, “After that, everybody thought that I would have changed, but I didn't. I still got drunk at home. One night Thea found me on my bathroom floor, I don’t know how she did, but she put me on my bed. I remember her crying saying that she couldn't lose me too.” 

Oliver took a sip of orange juice and added, “The next day I talked to Tommy, and he helped me find a clinic for rehab and then he helped me move here in Ivy Town. It was a lot of work but I found I was a better version of myself here.” 

Felicity was crying, she really wanted to take all the pain from Oliver, “Your father would be very proud of you if he could see you right now.”

“According to my mother, my father will be proud of me if I come back and took the place that corresponds to me,” Oliver gave her a little smile, “I haven’t talked to my mom since then.”

“And your sister Thea?” Felicity asked. 

“She comes on vacations or Holidays,” Oliver said.

Felicity felt happy for Oliver, that he had a good relationship with her sister. “Oliver, if you can accept me where I am now, I can accept you where you have been.” Felicity took his hand and added: “You can count on me as a friend.”

Oliver smiled at her “Thank you, Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading!!!! Let me know what you think!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

After Felicity came back from her doctor appointment, she decided it was time to share the news about her pregnancy. She video called Curtis, and her friend answered right away. 

“Hey girl!” Curtis said.

“Hi Curtis, how are you?” Felicity asked.

“I’m good, and you?” Curtis asked.

“Good.” She answered.

“Are you going to show me your place?” Curtis smiled at her.

Felicity took her phone and change the camera, she walked into the living room, the kitchen, and finally her room. Felicity sits down on her bed and said: “Pretty, right?”

Curtis smiled and said: “Yes.”

Felicity smiled and then took a breath, “I have something to tell you.”

“I’m all ears,” Curtis said.

“Ok, there’s no way to say this, so I’m pregnant,” Felicity let out the bomb.

“You are what?..... How? …. I mean, I know how that kind of thing happens but….. Who? Oh boy! Palmer.” Curtis babbled.

“Yes, stupid right?” Felicity cried, “I’m sorry, I cry at almost everything.”

“Felicity you don’t have to apologize. I’ll support you in everything.” Curtis added.

“Thank you.” Felicity said, “I’ll let you go, ok, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Ok, but I mean it, I’m here for you.” Curtis ended the call.

Felicity went downstairs and decided to go to the Diggle’s when she went out she saw baby Sara and John playing. “ Hi!” Felicity said.

“Hi! How are you?” John asked.

“Good, John, can I talk to you and Lyla?” Felicity asked.

John looked at her with concern, but he nodded and told little Sara to go and play inside. John called Lyla, who was in the kitchen and the three of them sit in the living room.

“Is everything ok?” Lyla asked her worried.

“Yes. I am actually here to tell you something, but first of all, I want to say thank you, your family had been more than wonderful to me and I really appreciate that.” Felicity said.

“You are good woman Felicity, and we are most happy to help you.” John smiled.

Felicity smiled and said. “I’m pregnant.”

John and Lyla looked at each other and then looked back at her, Lyla was the first to talk, “Congratulations, Felicity.”

But before Felicity could say thank you, John asked: “Oliver?”

“No!” Felicity assured him, “He is not the father. Actually, the father is not in the picture.”

“We are here for you, so don’t hesitate to ask us anything,” John said.

“Thank you, guys. I’m a little scared actually,” Felicity confessed.

“A child is always a blessing and I’m pretty sure that you will be a wonderful mother,” Lyla said.

* * *

 

On Saturday morning Felicity got up and started to work on the project Curtis sent her two days ago. Someone who has Felicity skills should have done in a day, but she didn’t know why she wasn’t capable of concentrating on it. 

For an hour Felicity stared at her computer screen, frustrated she closed it. She took a shower, chose some clothes that help hide the beginning of her pregnancy bump, “because I’m pregnant and paranoid,” she said to herself.

When Felicity arrived at Verdant, Oliver greets her with a big smile, “Hello, stranger.”

She smiled at him, “I’m just going to sit there,” she points out the book room. Oliver nodded and told her “I’ll get you something to drink.”

Felicity entered the room, and read the titles until she found something to read, she picked up the book and took a seat.

Oliver arrived with an Iced Tea and some fruit, “So, no work today?”

“No, I really needed a break,” Felicity smiled.

“Ok, I’ll leave you with your book,” Oliver said.

“Thank you,” Felicity said.

Felicity got lost in her book, when she ended up she noticed that Verdant was empty, and Oliver was cleaning up.

“Oh! no Oliver, I’m sorry I just lost track of time,” She apologized.

Oliver looked at her and smiled, “Don’t worry, you’re just in time for dinner.”

And before Felicity could say anything Oliver was back from the counter and came back with two plates of lasagna.  

“Oliver, I should leave,” Felicity said.

“I’m pretty sure that both of you are hungry,” Oliver walked to one table and set down the plates. Three more trips to the back of Verdant and he made a beautiful table with awesome food.

“Did you make all of this?” Felicity asked.

“Well, yes, is it good?” Oliver asked.

“Are you kidding, this is the best meal I've ever had.” Felicity smiled at him.

“Glad you enjoy it.” Oliver drink of her virgin sangria. “How was the book?” he asked.

“It was amazing,” Felicity smiled. “You have a really great place here.”

Oliver looked down and smiled, “It was Thea’s idea actually, she loved reading and when I told her I wanted to start my own coffee shop, she suggested the book room.”

“Well, your sister is a genius,” Felicity added.

At the end of the evening they stood close to each other in front of Verdant when Felicity felt a mild butterfly floating in her womb, she immediately looked down.

“Are you alright?” Oliver asked.

“I’m fine,” Felicity looked up, “I think I just felt a growth spurt. I could be wrong.” Felicity looked away.

“Wow,” Oliver exclaimed. “It’s amazing that you had a life growing inside you.”

“I should go,” she took a step back.

“Good night,” Oliver got close to her and kissed her forehead.

Felicity nodded and went to her car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stick around, for all the kudos and comments... Enjoy

On Saturday afternoon Oliver and Felicity were in Sam’s music store, buying music for the baby. Oliver loves this place, Sam sells the best vinyl records, he thought this was a must for Felicity and the baby.

He watched Felicity walking down the aisle, paying attention to the CD’s, Oliver also noticed that she was wearing a grey dress, that made her belly noticeable. Pregnancy really looks good on her, Oliver thought.

“I guess I need to buy one of these,” Felicity said pointing to a turntable.

“Don’t worry,” Oliver said, “I ordered one, it will be here in a few days.”

“Oliver, you shouldn’t,” Felicity said.

“My idea remember. I didn't do it for you, it’s for the baby.” Oliver winked at her.

They spend all afternoon looking for music, she picks up some for the baby and also for her.

“Let me get this,” Oliver told her when they were in front of the cash register.

“Oh no!” Felicity cried, putting her hand on her mouth, “Let me pay for this,” she whispered, while she was looking around.

“Felicity no, I’ll pay for them… It’s a gift.” Oliver smiled at her.

Oliver paid for the records and started to walk when Sam told him “Hey man! Did the address for the new turntable isn’t the usual, did you move?”

“No man, it’s just a gift,” Oliver noticed that Felicity already had left the store, “Thank you, Sam.”

When Oliver got out of the store, she saw Felicity looking at her shoes, and he asked: “Are you ok?” Felicity didn’t answer him only she climbed in the car.

When he got in and started to drive Felicity asked: “Why haven’t you ever invited me to your house?”

Oliver didn’t know where that came from, he hadn’t noticed it, maybe the opportunity hadn't shown up until now.

“You know, let’s go now and play some of the records.” He said.

“Ok,” she smiled.

* * *

Felicity didn’t know why she asked him that, she had been on Verdant, but never in his house, and she wanted to know why.

She noticed that Oliver lived in front of Verdant, he let her entered first to his house. He started to lead the path to the living room, Felicity noticed that it was a really a beautiful place. Oliver’s house had a large living room where he kept his turntable. A formal dining room with a table built for six people. A huge kitchen built for a chef.

Felicity looked at a picture on the coffee table, it was Oliver with a young woman and a man that could be the same age as Oliver.

“They are Thea, my sister and Tommy my best friend.” Oliver smiled, “Thea said that I should have something familiar in this house.”

“Here,” Oliver put out the Kaleo record that he chose for her. Then he took her hand and walked to his backyard.

The backyard was beautiful, it had a lot of light in there and she can also enjoy the stars sitting on a couch that Oliver has.

After some time without saying a word just watching the stars, Felicity felt cold and shivered a little. Oliver puts his arm around her, she looked at him, Oliver leaned down and started to kiss her. Felicity didn’t know what to do, this was bad, but she didn’t want to stop, so she kissed him back.

Oliver broke the kiss and said, “You are so beautiful.”

“I’m a beautiful pregnant woman,” she said, she needed to keep reminding herself and

Oliver, so they both know that this was wrong. 

Felicity looked down and start to pull away from Oliver, he pulled her close to him, put his hands on her face and kissed her again. This time Felicity didn’t resist the kiss.

She broke the kiss stood up, looked down at Oliver. He followed her movement with his eyes. Looking up at her he pulled off his shirt. Oliver stood up pulled her up against his body. Felicity wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she whispered in his ear, “Let’s got inside.”

* * *

Oliver woke up the next morning with Felicity sleeping on his chest, he felt happy. Last night, everything had been marvelous. Oliver knew Felicity deserves better then a one night stand, and Oliver didn’t know if he is the right guy for her.  He decided no more making love with Felicity, she deserves better than him.

He felt Felicity’s hand moving to his chest, she looked at him and said: “This was a mistake.”

“Yes, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything,” Oliver said.

Felicity got up, “I’m sorry Oliver this can’t happen again.”

“Yes, you’ve got to think about the baby,” Oliver told her and then Felicity took her clothes from the floor and entered in his bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I skipped a chapter, so this chapter is what happened before chapter 8 the one you read last week. 
> 
> Hope you can enjoy. 
> 
> I am sorry!

Oliver loved seeing Felicity at Verdant, he had noticed she came almost every day with her laptop, she preferred to sit close to the window because sometimes she took a break from work to look out it.

Sometimes he catches her putting a hand on her belly, he believed she did it involuntarily and then she immediately started to work on her computer. Oliver knew that some people from town talked about the two of them being together, Oliver didn’t bother to say that they were just friends, because sometimes he let himself dream about being with Felicity.

He knows that dreams are just dreams because she is pregnant with another's a man-child and he can only be her friend.

 

* * *

 

It was one of the hottest days of the summer, people didn’t come to Verdant for hot coffee, they came just for the AC, Iced Coffee or Iced tea.  

Suddenly he noticed Felicity, entered the book room wearing shorts and some flip-flops, so he took a bottle of water and entered followed after her.

“Don’t get me wrong, but, what are you doing here?” He asked, giving her a bottle of water.

“Reading,” Felicity showed him a book, “Also, my AC went off. I went to John for help but he isn’t at home. Lyla promised me that when he arrived, he would fix it. So I’m here waiting.”

Oliver took a look to Verdant and saw that was almost empty, even Roy was on his phone on the counter, then said to Felicity, “I’ll fix it.”

“Right now?” She asked.

“Yes,” he smiled.

“But…” Felicity began to speak, when Oliver added, “I’ll see you there, I’m going to get the tools first.”

 

* * *

When Oliver arrived at her house, he started to work immediately, Felicity decided to finish her work and peek a view with a very manly Oliver.

Felicity knew that she has an attraction to Oliver and every time he said her name she felt so special, but she knew that maybe in other circumstances they could have tried something, but now they just can be friends.

45 minutes later Oliver had finished fixing the A.C. “I owe you one,” Felicity said.

“Well to be honest,” Oliver put her hand on the back of his neck, “I’m starving.”

“Well, that’s three of us,” Felicity put her hand on her belly.

Oliver looked away, “Ok, Let me see what you got in here,” Oliver walked to her kitchen, opened the refrigerator, get out some food and started to cook.

“You know, I should have done this,” Felicity said, pointing at her plate, “It was supposed to repay you for fixing the A.C.” Felicity rubbed her belly.

Felicity looked away, Oliver follows her hands with his eyes and asked, “How’s the pregnancy going?”

“Great! My body is going through so many extreme changes. I seem to get bigger every morning as if the baby grows while I sleep.” Felicity explained. “Did you know that the babies are able to hear in the womb, starting around the fourth month?” she asked.

“I didn’t know that,” Oliver answered.

“Yes! Look,” Felicity took her tablet and showed him the article she was reading.

“Music?” Oliver mumbled.

Felicity looked at him and noticed that he really was reading the article. “Yes, music,” She said, “I was thinking to download some music from the Apple store.”

Oliver looked up at her, “I have a better idea.”

“Really?” She asked.

“Yes, Saturday afternoon we are going to buy music.” Oliver smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always want to read what you think and also there is another chapter this week


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! And we are back to normal... Hope you enjoy!!!!

Oliver got more irritated week after week, he hadn’t seen or talked to Felicity since the night he made love to her, only a message thanking him for the turntable. 

His mood didn't improve when he woke up to the Verdant’s computer system sending him error messages, he was forced to close the shop for the day. A sudden knock interrupted his colorful cursing, Felicity stood on the other side of the door.

He opened the door, “Hi!” He let her in.

“Hey, is everything ok?” She asked.

“No, I got a problem with the computer, and I don’t have any idea what’s wrong,” Oliver explained.

“I’m so offended right now,” Felicity told him.

Oliver gave her a confused look, she laughed out loud. “You do know what I do for a living, right?”

“Yes! Can you take a look at that thing?” Oliver said.

“It will be my pleasure, but I have a Skype call with Curtis,” Felicity looked at her phone, “Tell you what I’ll come back tonight.”

“Thank you, but can you come back tomorrow,” Oliver said.

“No, tonight,” she smiled.

“Did you come for something to drink?” Oliver asked.

“No! I came to tell you that the turntable, it’s amazing and thank you again.” Felicity explained.

“It was my pleasure, Felicity… wait a minute did you just use it? That thing arrived a long time ago.” Oliver thought.

“Yes! But this week I was able to put some things in the baby’s room.” Felicity smiled.

“Are you working on that already?” Oliver asked.

“Kind of, I just started to buy some things,” Felicity’s phone rang, “I’ll be back tonight, bye.”

* * *

 

Oliver heard that someone opened the door while he was reading a book, he got out of the book room, “Sorry, we are closed.” Oliver couldn’t believe what he was seeing, his mother Moira Queen was in front of him after five years without talking. 

“Oliver we need to talk,” Moira told him.

“Mom, is Thea ok?” Oliver got close to his mother.

“She is fine,” Moira answered.

“So, what are you doing here?” Oliver asked.

“I came here to talk about business,” Moira answered.

“I don’t understand,” Oliver said.

“As you know Thea is still a minor, and she invests in this hobby of yours,” Moira looked around, “using her trust fund, but she still a minor and it’s my job to see that she used her money wisely.”

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked.

“I’m taking back her investment into this place and also the money you used from your trust fund to build it,” Moira explained.

“You can’t, that money is mine,” Oliver said.

“No, you haven’t been working with Queen Consolidated and it’s not fair that you used the money of a company that you don’t want to be part of it,” Moira concluded.

“This is all I have,” Oliver whispered.

“Oliver, you know you don’t belong here, this is pointless, it’s time to become a man, and come home.” Moira walked to the exit.

Oliver couldn’t believe his mother was capable of to make him come back to Starling City. He is going to lose Verdant because he didn’t want to take his rightful place in the family business. He did everything right for five years and now it all goes to hell.

Oliver took his car keys and left Verdant.

* * *

 

Felicity went to Verdant as she promised Oliver, she noticed a police car parked in front of the shop. She got out of her car and she noticed Oliver on his knees and with his hand behind his head. Felicity didn’t move and she put both of her hands on her belly, suddenly the cops take Oliver inside of the police car.

Roy was outside of Verdant, Felicity walked as fast as she could to get close to him, she put her hand on Roy's shoulder, he turned around and then she saw his face. Roy had a bruise on his right eye and a cut lip, “What happened?” she asked.

Roy looked at the road was the police car had disappeared and said: “I don't know, Oliver lost control. I should go to the police station.”

Felicity grabs his arm, “No. Let me take care of that,” she pointed to Roy’s face.

Roy nodded at her and went inside, he brought out the first aid kit and sat on the counter, Felicity started to take care of Roy’s face, and she could notice that the young man was distracted thinking about his friend.

“Ok, it’s done. But maybe you should see a doctor,” Felicity said.

“I don’t think it is necessary, but thank you, Felicity,” Roy told her.

“What happened?” Felicity asked, noticing the beer bottles on the floor.

“I don’t know, I came back because I forgot my wallet and I found him drunk. When I told him that I would take him home, he got angry and punched me.” Roy explained.

“God,” Felicity gasps.

“He is not like that,” Roy assured her, “He just lost control.” Roy looked at his phone and said, “I have to go with him, John is already there.”

“Yeah, sure,” Felicity said.

Felicity decided to go to the Diggle’s house so she could have some news from Oliver, Lyla explained to her that Roy called John and he went to the police station, then both of them wait in the living room, drinking hot milk.

When John arrived, he explained that Oliver’s mom had visited today and told him that she would take Thea and his trust fund money, forcing Oliver to lose his coffee shop and what was worst that his mother said that he wouldn’t see his sister anymore.

John said that he was already at home and that Roy didn’t present charges, his friend Laurel was a lawyer and Tommy will be here tomorrow night, they promised to help him with the financial situation.


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity helped Roy with Verdant’s computer system and also made improvements on their wifi, she took her time hoping she would see Oliver, but he didn’t show up. 

Two weeks after the incident, Felicity went to Verdant every day, to see Oliver but he never showed. She stopped coming to Verdant when Roy had told her that Oliver needed some time off.

She hesitated to call Oliver or go to his house, she didn’t know what to say to him. So she decided to give Oliver the time he needed, and she would focus on the baby’s room.

Felicity was in the process of choosing a color to use in the baby’s room when the doorbell rang. She got up to open the door.

Felicity couldn’t believe Ray Palmer was in front of her, “How did you find me? What are you doing here?”

“Felicity, we need to talk,” Ray told her.

Felicity took a few steps back and Ray entered her house, “I have nothing to say to you,” Felicity said.

“I do not agree with that,” Ray looked directly to her belly, “I want a paternity test.”

Felicity put her hand on her belly and said: “I don’t want anything from you.”

Ray smiled, “So I’m the father.”

Felicity couldn’t believe that she confirmed he was the father. “Go away Ray, go back to your wife and have a wonderful life.”

“Felicity, I love you.” Ray got closer to her.

She took a step back and said: “Ray please, you don’t love me. You were engaged to another woman while you were dating me, that is not love.”

“You disappeared, Felicity. You didn’t give me chance to explain everything.” Ray protested.

“This is unbelievable Ray, please go and forget you found me,” Felicity begged.

“No, I have the right to be the father of my son,” Ray said.

“NO,” Felicity yelled, “you have a wife now, go have babies with her, and leave us alone.”

“Felicity, I’m the father and I have rights too,” Ray said.

“No, I won’t let that happen,” Felicity said.

“Ok, Felicity you want this the hard way. You’ll be hearing from my lawyer. That baby is mine. I can give him a better life than you could.” Ray left the house.

Tears overcame her, her knees went weak and she sat down. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t lose the baby. She needed a lawyer, and a good one. But she didn't know any, but she knew someone who had one.

* * *

 

 

Oliver closed Verdant early to wait for an important call with Laurel and Tommy. A loud knocking started him. Felicity stood at his door when Oliver opened the door for her, she is crying, her body shaking. 

“Felicity?...” he was going to ask what happened to her, but she hugged him tight and started to cry.

Oliver took her arms and made her look at him, “Are you hurt? Is the baby ok?”

“Yes,” she mumbled. “Oliver he wants my baby,” she told him between sobs.

“Felicity, I need you to take a breath and explained to me who wants your baby,” he said calmly.

She explained to him everything that had happened with her ex-Ray Palmer, and how he was seeking a legal counselor to take her baby away from her.  Oliver couldn't hide how angry he was and how he wanted to punch Ray Palmer.

Felicity looked at him directly in the eyes and begged: “Please Oliver can you help me?”

That’s when he realized that he would give his life for Felicity and her baby, so, that’s what he was going to do, he'd help Felicity.

“Hey, Look at me,” he took her hands, “I’ll drive you home and I’ll take care of everything, ok?”

Felicity nodded, he took her car keys and drove in silence until they arrived at her home.

* * *

When they arrived at her house, Lyla and John were already there, Felicity went to the living room and said nothing, she listened to the three of them talking.

Lyla got close to her and gave her a cup of warm milk, Felicity didn’t take it right away, so Lyla put the cup on the coffee table and removed Felicity’s hands from her belly, that’s when she noticed that she had been like that since she had arrived, trying to protect her baby.

“This may help you to sleep, you need to,” Lyla said and again gave her the cup of milk.

While she was drinking her milk, Lyla and John left the house, while Oliver was still talking on the phone. When he hung up, he went on his knees in front of her and said: “You need to sleep.”

Felicity nodded and whispered: “Can you stay tonight?”

“Yes,” Oliver smiled.

Felicity lay on the bed on her right side, Oliver lay next to her and he started to rub her back. They stay like that for a long time until she started to talk, “When I was in college, my boyfriend and I did something illegal, he got arrested, and went to jail,” Felicity didn’t know why she was saying this to Oliver but she continues talking, “He didn’t tell the police that I helped him. When I visited him he told me that he doesn’t want to see me again, the next thing I knew he killed himself.”

“I’m so sorry,” Oliver said.

Felicity swiped away her tears falling on her cheeks,  “I lost my mom three years ago. Oliver, I can’t lose my baby.”

“You won’t,” Oliver put his hand on Felicity’s belly, “He's moving,” Oliver smiled.

“It’s a she,” Felicity whispered.

“Felicity I won’t let that anyone take your baby away,” Oliver assured her.

Oliver started to hum a melody, and Felicity felt her eyes get heavy and she fell asleep

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!

Felicity felt the sun’s ray on her face, she opened her eyes, sat on her bed, and looked around, she didn’t see any sign of Oliver. She looked at her phone and saw a note from Oliver:

 

_Eat something please, and meet me at my place at 3:00 p.m._

_ Oliver.  _

 

Felicity smiled and rubbed her belly, she got up and diced to take a bath. When she was in the tub, she noticed that the water didn’t cover her belly, she smiled and started to rub her belly. 

“Sorry if you got scared yesterday, but let me tell you I will do everything in my power to protect you,” she said to her baby, “I know at the beginning I was scared, I still am, but I love you and we will be together,” she smiled. “We have a good friend Oliver, he is awesome and I know you will like him because you always move or kick when you hear his voice. Don’t worry, I like him too, this is going to be our first secret.”

After the bath, Felicity puts on her clothes and prepared some lunch.

* * *

Felicity arrived at Oliver’s home on time, Oliver explained to her that he had talked to his friend Laurel Lance, she was a lawyer and the wife of his best friend Tommy. And that she will be face timing with them.

Laurel was a beautiful woman and nice to Felicity. “Can you tell me how you met Ray Palmer,” Laurel asked her.

Felicity took a big breath and began: “I was working at Palmer Technologies as the head of the applied sciences department. One night he came to me with a new prototype he couldn’t get to work, we spent a month working close together night and day. After that we started to date, I asked him to keep our relationship in secret because I didn’t want people to talk about us, and how I got where I was just because of my skirts.”

“After a year of dating, he appears in a Palmer Tech gala announcing  his wedding with his fiancee.” Felicity looked away and Oliver pulled her hand between his.

“Felicity as I see it, he doesn’t have a case. He can’t rip an innocent baby away from the two people that love her.” Laurel said.

“Felicity and I aren’t a couple,” Oliver told to Laurel, “and also I believe that I should back out of the picture, you know Laurel.”

“No! Oliver please, I can’t do this without you.” Felicity said.

“Oliver, you are a good man and the incident is behind you. Also, we are working to help you get back what it’s yours.” Laurel said, “but getting back to this case, you friend Curtis told me that he can give me something by the end of the week.”

“Curtis?” Felicity looked at Oliver.

“I called him, last night and asked him to do some research,” Oliver explained.

“Thank you,” Felicity smiled.

“I’ll work on this and keep you both updated. Bye,” Laurel ended the call.

* * *

Two weeks later, Felicity’s phone rang, she got nervous when she saw who was it. It was Laurel, so she took it and answered.

“Hello?” Felicity said.

“Felicity?” Laure said, “I’ve got some news.”

Felicity didn’t know what to say, so Laurel kept talking, “Palmer dropped the case. It seems his wife didn’t agree with what he was doing, also with the proof Curtis found Palmer only wanted the baby so he could claim more actions for her company helped him change his mind.” Laurel explained.

“Thank you, Laurel, I really appreciate what you have done, you don’t even know me,” Felicity said.

“You don’t have to thank me, you're important to Oliver and he has told us beautiful things about you.” Laurel said, “I just have to ask you, should we stick him with child support?”

“No, I don’t want anything to do with him,” Felicity said.

“Copy that and Felicity take care of you and your baby,” Laure said and then hung up.

Felicity suspects that Oliver already knew this, so she decided to celebrate that Palmer isn’t a problem anymore.

* * *

Felicity arrived at Verdant with a pizza and ice cream, Oliver smiled at her and told her, “Felicity that’s not healthy.”

“I know, but baby wants pizza and ice cream,” Felicity laughed.

Both of them eat the pizza and ice cream, they talked about the nursery and Oliver told her that he will help her to put everything together.

“Oliver, I want to say thank you for everything,” Felicity said.

Oliver took her hand and said: “You never had to thank me.”

Felicity smiled and looked up at him, “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes,” Oliver said.

“How is the thing with your mom and sister?” Felicity asked.

Oliver reclined his chair and sighed, “I don’t know, Laurel said that Thea and I should fight for what it is ours, but I don’t want to put my sister against her own mother.”

“So don’t,” Felicity said.

“I don’t know how to talk to my mom and also I don’t want to go back to Starling City,” Oliver said.

“First show her, I’m sure that your mom will understand how important Verdant is for you. That you have changed and this is your way to honor your Father’s memory,” Felicity told her.

“You think I should go to Starling City?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, go see your sister, talk to your mom. If your mom sees the man I see in you, she will be proud of you.” Felicity smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for no update last week, but I needed a break from the computer. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!

Thanksgiving arrived and Oliver invited Felicity to his home, to have dinner with him and his friends Tommy and Laurel.

Felicity felt so huge that she didn’t know what to wear, in the end, she decided to buy a new dress. A golden sparkled long dress, she decided to go with her hair down. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled, and rubbed her belly, “We looked huge but happy.”

Felicity tried to put her high heels but with her big belly it was impossible, so she decided to go with her flats, she rings the bell and Oliver opened the door.

“Wow, you looked….”

“Huge, I know,” Felicity interrupted him.

“I was going to say, beautiful,” Oliver kissed her forehead.

Oliver and Felicity entered the living room, Tommy and Laurel were sitting on the couch. “Felicity, let me introduce you my best friend Tommy Merlyn and his wife Laurel Lance Merlyn.” Both Tommy and Laurel got up and greet Felicity.

“Nice to meet you,” Felicity smiled.

“You look beautiful,” Laurel said.

“Thank you,” Felicity smiled.

“Let’s just take a seat, dinner, it’s almost done, right Buddy?” Tommy looked at Oliver.

“Yes,” Oliver went to the kitchen.

Felicity, Laurel, and Tommy took seats. Tommy was the first to talk, “So, the head of the Applied Science department, what are you doing now?”

Felicity gives him a shy smiled, “I’m working as a freelance with my friend Curtis, but we are thinking to start our own business, I just need to get things settled with this one,” Felicity put her hand on her belly.

“And what do you do for a living, Tommy?” Felicity asked.

“I am a  trauma surgeon,” Tommy answered.

“Wow, you two are a powerful couple,” Felicity exclaimed.

“That is exactly how Oliver calls us,” Laurel laughed.

“Felicity, and how is the pregnancy going?” Tommy asked.

“It’s going well. Oliver and I finished the baby’s room,” Felicity smiled, "he actually did all the work I just gave directions. He didn’t let me move anything.”

“Are you nervous?” Laurel asked.

“For the birth?” Felicity asked and Laurel nodded. “Yes, but Oliver is doing a great job as my birth coach so that gives me some peace.”

“Just some peace?” Oliver asked.

Felicity laughed and said, “I’m calm because you will be there.”

Tommy coughed and Oliver and Felicity looked at them, she noticed that Oliver blushed and then he said, “Dinner is ready.”

When the four of them were on the table before he cut the turkey Oliver said that it was time to say what they are grateful for. Tommy and Laurel say that they are grateful for friends and family.

‘I’m grateful for life,” Felicity rubbed her belly.

Oliver looked at Felicity and said, “I’m grateful for love.”

They eat all that Oliver had cooked and talked about their time in college, stories about Oliver and Tommy getting in trouble with their dad’s when they were teenagers. And also their jobs.

* * *

After dinner, Felicity and Laurel went to Oliver’s backyard while he and Tommy stayed inside drinking soda. 

“So you helped her with the baby’s room?” Tommy asked.

“Yes, it’s beautiful,” Oliver smiled.

“And you're her birth coach?” Tommy teased.

“Tommy?” Oliver said.

“Come on Ollie, you love that girl. I see the way you looked at her,” Tommy smiled.

Oliver got up and put a record on the turntable, the record started to play and Tommy got up too, “Ollie?”

“I love her Tommy, I do. I see myself with her for the rest of my life and also I want to be the father of that baby girl.” Oliver confessed.

“So tell her,” Tommy added.

“I don’t know Tommy, I don’t know if we are ready, What if I lose control again?” Oliver looked down.

“Oliver, yes, you lost control a few months ago, but you got up,” Tommy assured him

“I did it for Thea,” Oliver said.

“Yes, but you also did it for yourself, for Felicity, and her baby,” Tommy added

But before he could answer that, Laurel interrupted, “I love this song.”

“So come here,” Tommy grabbed Laurel and started to dance.

Oliver looked at Felicity and she gave her a shy smile, he walked toward her and took her hands, put them around his neck and then he put his hands on her back.

“What are you doing?” Felicity asked.

“I’m dancing with you” Oliver smiled.

“I noticed that, but it’s a Christmas song.” Felicity laughed.

“Well, since I won’t be here for Christmas, I thought that we should just dance here,” Oliver got close to Felicity’s ear and whispered: “Merry Christmas, Felicity Smoak.”

“I’m Jewish,” Felicity whispered back.

“Happy Hanukkah,” Oliver smiled.

* * *

Felicity spent Hanukkah alone, but Christmas and New year she spent with the Diggle’s, they had insisted to Felicity to be with them and not alone in her house. 

Oliver called her every night, she assured him that the baby was still inside her, so he should focus on enjoying his time with his sister and try to fix his relationship with his mother.

2 weeks into new year, Felicity was sitting on a Friday night on the sofa that was in the baby’s room, rubbing her big belly, “You know,” she talked to her baby, “I’ve had missed Oliver so much, and I think I should tell him that I love him, are you agree?” Felicity felt that her baby kicked, “I will take that as a yes.”

Felicity took her phone and called Oliver, “What are you going to do on Saturday night?”

* * *

Felicity was wearing a beautiful white floral dress, she braided her hair. She set up a beautiful table, Oliver insisted that he would cook and bring dinner.

Oliver arrived with a homemade lasagna and an apple pie. They ate while Oliver shared what he did with her sister and how his mother changed her mind by taking the money from Verdant.

After eating the pie, Felicity got up and took a small box, “You weren’t here for the last night of Hanukkah or for Christmas,” Felicity babbled, “so I have a present for you,” Felicity gave the box to Oliver.

“Felicity you shouldn’t” Oliver opened the box and took out a key with arrow keychain and he looked at Felicity.

“It’s the key to my home” Felicity added.

“This is confusing,” Oliver told her.

“Well, the first time I saw you, I thought you were just a handsome man. But then I started to know you and realized that you are more than a pretty face, you are a good man with a big heart.” Felicity took a breath, “What I am trying to say is, I love you. If you accept us, I would be happy to share my life with you.”

Oliver got up and kissed her, “I love you too,” He took her face with both of his hands, “I love both of you.”

* * *

Oliver was happy, he and Felicity were on the same page, he loves her and she loves him back. Oliver broke the kiss and took Felicity hands in his and asked: “Felicity Megan Smoak, will you marry me?”

Felicity let go of his hands and took a step back and said, “No.”

“No?” Oliver asked.

“Yes,” Felicity answered.

“Yes,” Oliver smiled.

“Yes, as I meant no,” Felicity said.

“I’m not understanding what is going on here,” Oliver told her.

“Oliver, I love you, but I don’t need a piece of paper to show you that,” Felicity explained.

“And I understand that, but this doesn’t have to do with any piece of paper, this is about us doing the right thing.” Oliver took her hand, “I want to do the things right with you.” 

“Oliver, I want to do the right thing with you too, but I don’t think….”

“What’s going on Felicity?” Oliver interrupted her.

“You know, let’s talk about this later,” Felicity implored.

“No, tell me, Felicity,” Oliver begged.

“I don’t want to marry you,” Felicity confessed.

Oliver let go of her hands, “Ok, I get it.” He walked to the door, looked back and added: “I’m not abandoning you, I’ll be there as your birth coach,” and he closed the door.  


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Chapter is here!!!!!

The next week Lyla was having lunch with Felicity in her house while John and baby Sara were out of town. 

“Oh, Boy, I’m so huge, I can’t walk through my own house,” Felicity complained.

“Just take a seat,” Lyla laughed. “The chicken is in the oven so let's use the time to catch up.”

Before Felicity could take a seat, she put her hands on her back, just letting got the pain that she felt in her lower back.

“I haven’t seen Oliver around,” Lyla said.

Felicity sat and rubbed her belly and took a breath, “Well, that's because of me,” she said.

“I don’t understand,” Lyla told her.

“Oliver asked me to marry him and I said no,” Felicity keeps rubbing her big belly.

“Felicity, why?” Lyla asked.

Felicity looked up and said: “Maybe I don’t love him the way I thought I did.”

“You love each other everybody knows that,” Lyla noted.

“I don’t know Lyla, I’m afraid of marriage. I didn’t have good references growing up,” Felicity said.

“I was afraid to marry Johnny,” Lyla confessed, “but I knew that I wasn’t going to let go of the love of my life because of fear.”

Felicity was about to say something when she suddenly felt water coming out between her legs. “Lyla, my water broke.”

Lyla got up, took her phone and said, “I’m calling Oliver.”

* * *

 

As he promised Oliver was there for Felicity, she was standing with a kitchen towel between her legs, she looked at Oliver and gave him a small smile. 

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“The baby is coming,” Felicity said.

“Ok, let’s go,” Oliver took Felicity’s armed and help her to get out of the house and get in the car, while Lyla put her hospital back in the trunk.

He drove her to the hospital, he stays with her while she hit him with each new set of labor pain. Hours were on, he rubbed her shoulders and wiped her face with a cool washcloth and whispered encouragement words between contractions.

While they were walking in the hospital room, a big contraction came, Felicity grabs Oliver’s hand as strong as she could. He pulled her against him, Felicity rested her forehead against Oliver’s big shoulder.

When the contraction was over, Felicity put her hands around Oliver's shoulders and started to cry. She couldn’t believe this man was still beside her after she told him that she didn’t want to marry him. He only wanted to do the right thing, why she couldn’t do the same?

Oliver tooks Felicity’s chin and bent her head back, so now she can look at him, “Hey, you are doing so well, soon you will have your baby in your arms.”

“I hate you,” Felicity said.

Oliver laughed and kissed her forehead.

Another contraction came, and Felicity put her head down. After it finished Felicity said: “That was a strong one.”

“Let’s get you back in bed and I’ll call a nurse,” Oliver told her.

An hour later, the doctor came in and said that it was time to push. After a lot of pushing Felicity could hear her baby cry and the doctor said, “It’s a girl!”

Felicity leaned back and took a breath, Oliver took her baby in his arms, and she could see some tears coming out, then he looked at her, smiled and then gave her her baby.

 

* * *

 

Felicity woke up in the hospital bed, and she could see Oliver next to her humming to the little girl that was in the neonatal crib, Felicity whispered, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Oliver whispered back. “She is sleeping, do you want to hold her?” Oliver took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Maybe later,” she answered, “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Yes,” Oliver took Felicity hand.

“I want to say thank you-”

“You don’t have to,” Oliver interrupted her.

“I know, but thank you. You have been with us on this crazy adventure and I thought that I will lose you after what I said, but here you are, taking care of us,” tears formed in her eyes. She took a breath and continued, “What I'm trying to say is I don’t believe in marriage but I believe in you… I believe in us.”

Oliver kissed her hand.

“So, Oliver Jonas Queen will you marry me?” Felicity asked.

“Yes!” Oliver got close and kissed her.

* * *

Three months from the day Emily was born, Oliver and Felicity were married in a small ceremony in Oliver’s backyard and a reception in Verdant. 

Everybody was with their sharing their happiness, Tommy and Laurel, Curtis and his husband Paul, the Diggle’s, Roy and Thea. Oliver’s mother didn’t come, but Oliver assured Felicity things between them were getting better.

Oliver was watching his wife talking to the guests when he noticed Tommy getting close with a cup of Virgin Rockle. “You did it,” Tommy told him.

“Yes, I did.” Oliver looked at his friend, “Congrats to you too, you are going to be a father.”

“Thank you. I can’t believe we made it this far,” Tommy said.

“Well, we have wonderful women by our sides,” Oliver said. He looked at Roy, the boy nodded at him and suddenly Never Stop by Safetysuit started to play.

Oliver walked towards Felicity, took her hand and started to dance. After a few minutes, Tommy and Laurel joyed the couple.

* * *

After the reception, Oliver and Felicity were in the nursery room, “Thea did a great job with your house,” Felicity said. 

“It’s ours,” Oliver smiled, “and yes, she did.”

Emily was asleep, Oliver took, Felicity’s hand kissed her, he led her to their bedroom where the king-sized bed waited for them. They kissed, Felicity put her arms around Oliver's neck and he started to unzip her dress.

“We got two hours,” Felicity broke the kiss.

“We have a life together,” Oliver replied.

 

_The end._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say Thank you to each of you, thank you for reading it, for the kudos and comments. 
> 
> Please don't be shy and let me know your thoughts about the fic, and maybe some advice for future fics
> 
> (Hope I can come back with another fic)
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be every weekend (Saturday or Sunday)
> 
> Let me know what you think... Comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
